1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an educational and entertainment center and, in particular, to a center for teaching children facing medical treatment about their bodies enabling a better understanding of the procedures they will face.
2. The Prior Art
Educational and entertainment centers for children have been known for a long time. Most of the centers directed to themes are space, cartoon or even commercial corporate logos oriented. Few, if any, are intended to teach children about the human body.
Examples of known amusement centers are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,897 to Dubeta; U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,595 to Gleeson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,864 to Showers; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,232 to Morris et al. While each of these centers may provide entertainment and exercise for children, they do not teach the child about human anatomy.
A few museums in major cities have displays on human anatomy. However, most of these displays are only slightly larger than life size with only a few large enough for a person to walk through. The museum displays tend to be less than user friendly and are heavily into the educational aspects only. It would be rare to find a museum display which approaches the subject of human anatomy in a manner suggesting fun, education, entertainment and some exercise involving movement through the display.
It is therefor an object of the present invention to provide an educational and entertainment center which will teach human anatomy and, in particular, teach the children about portions of their bodies which will be receiving medical treatment and just what is involved in the treatment. Each center would be concentrated on only a portion of the body, for example the cardiovascular system, the respiration system, or the digestive system
The subject invention allows medical professionals to visually demonstrate to young patients and their parents the diagnosis and proposed treatment thereby providing a better understanding of the patient""s condition. The interactive format of the present invention is intended to both reduce the anxiety over the condition and provide education and encouragement to lead a healthier life style in future years.
The physical activity provided by the subject invention will provide a subtle strength test and the opportunity to improve strength and general physical conditioning prior to under going medical treatment.
The present invention should also provide a center for waiting patients which will be more relaxing, particularly for young children, than uncomfortable, confining, and often boring waiting rooms.
The present invention is an entertainment and educational center based on human anatomy. The center has a major unit corresponding to a major organ, or group of closely spaced and related organs, surrounded by related organs. The major unit, for example the heart, will be of adequate dimensions to allow movement by children, and even adults, through the several chambers and experience the architecture of the organ as well as its function. The major unit is connected to associated organs, in this example lungs, by slides or bridges representing arteries, veins or other anatomic connections. The center may be provided with simulations of blood flow and life movement and can be associated with nearby interactive teaching games.